flameeyes story
by flameeye8596
Summary: discover the pain and joy of flameeye's life. a few hidden surprises!
1. Chapter 1

_**Flame eye's story**_

My story? Well, it's a long one, so you'd better get comfy.

When I was a kit, I was very adventurous and daring. Even though I was scared of many things myself! I had a sister. Her name was lillypad. We did everything together, and I really mean everything! We were closer than any other two sisters in the forest. We were raised on an island and grew up swimming. So one day when lillypad and I saw a structure made of wood floating on the sea, it immediately drew our attention. We eventually found out twolegs made it to travel on water. The fourth day of it being there, my sister and I jumped aboard. The twolegs greeted us and gave us food and water that didn't have the usual salty tang. We were happy to visit the wooden structure every day. But we were young and foolish and did not know what lay ahead of us. While we were on board one day we were introduced to another cat named gizmo. He was a handsome brown cat with amber eyes that shone like the sun. Gizmo and I immediately hit it off and became good friends. Lillypad asked me if she could talk to me one day in the middle of a conversation gizmo and I were having. She seemed mad and took me into the next room on the structure.

"Where have you been?! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"On the boat, obviously." I replied to my sister.

"Why, so you can spend more time with him?" she pointed toward the other room with her tail.

"Who?" my sister looked at me, disgusted.

"Gizmo!" I suddenly realized what my sister was talking about. I must have looked hurt because my sister backed off and knew what was about to happen. Because that was it. She had just crossed the line. I felt something rise up inside me and couldn't hold it back.

"Well if you like him so much, why don't I just leave!" I shouted right in my sisters face and saw hurt in her eyes. For I had just broken our unbreakable bond. I stormed out the room and broke into a run. I ran and ran and ran. Until I leaped off the boat. It was leafbare so I knew the sea would have frozen over. Time stopped. Or at least slowed and I landed swiftly on the ice and kept running and felt tears streaming off my face and fly in the wind. I was crying, but for a good reason. I was running away. From home. From family. From gizmo. From my own sister. I wanted to leave it all behind. And find a new life. A life where cats will accept me. A life with a new sister. I can't bring mine with me now. I would be too ashamed to say that I ran away crying and came back to take my sister and my love (dare I say) with me. I would look like a fool, standing in front of them, telling them to come with me.

**Hope you guys enjoy this and the rest of the chapters coming soon! Plz no flames I'm new and I will be posting warrior cat stories and minecraft stories/pics! Thx! Go budder, and death to all squids!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took forever, but I finally made it to land. It was the beginning of newleaf and the ice was getting thinner, so I let out a sigh of relief to finally find land. At this rate, I realized I was starving and started running to the land. I was a few fox lengths away from the land when I felt the ice break away under my paw_. This current is stronger than I thought!_ More ice broke under my weight until I was being dragged by the current.

By this point, my paws were flailing on the ice for a single grip. But it was too slippery and I fell straight under the water. For a heartbeat, I thought these were my last moments of life. So I just stared at the surface of the water. I was so close to land. I realized I missed my chance and suddenly felt anger. _I cant_ _just lay here and die._ I got ready and launched myself up and started to kick my hind legs. My lungs were begging for air. I closed my eyes, and suddenly broke the surface feeling oxygen all around me. I gasped for air and finally caught my breath. The land was right there, and for the first time in a long one, I was happy. I pelted to the land and stopped abruptly right in front of it. I stared at the grass. Slowly, I put my paw gently upon it. It felt amazing. I walked onto it and collapsed, falling into sleep.

When I woke up, I went hunting and caught a mouse, a squirrel, and a vole. Starving, I wolfed it all down and decided to go explore. Just when I was going to step out of a bush, I heard a voice. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I knew it was another cat_. Finally!_ I cautiously stepped out of my hiding spot and saw a shocked face standing before me.

"Flameeye?" it was a she cat with 2 other cats about my age standing next to her.

"Yes, who are you?" I questioned her.

"I-I'm your mother, you don't remember me?" she looked hurt.

"No, I only grew up with a sister." Now I was the shocked face.

"Lillypad! Where is she? Is she with you?" she now looked worried.

"No, But you cant be my mother, I grew up on an island." Now I was just confused.

"I'm leafstorm, these are your brothers, goldenpelt and talonfoot." She explained to me that when twolegs took over our territory, she sent my older sister to take me to a safe place and take care of me. Apparently, they found a new territory and were waiting for us to come home.

"and now-now youre here!" she finished.

"but where is your sister?" my mother asked me.

"She stayed at the island. I actually got angry and ran away." I felt embarrassed to say the truth.

"You-you got angry?" I was confused once again.

"Oh no, Its finally going to happen." Talonfoot whispered to goldenpelt.

"what, whats finally going to happen?" I asked in a voice that showed my worry.

"we need to talk," my mom whispered to me. "its about a prophecy."

**Intense, is it not? If it is, good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My mind was racing! _What prophecy? Why am I involved with it? Is there something wrong with me_ _being here? I_ don't know why, but I started thinking about gizmo and lillypad. I truly missed them. I let out a sigh of sadness, and my mother must have heard it because she started to sooth me.

"She will be here one day. I know it." She looked defiant but longing. Her eyes started to wander, but I don't know where. She was just staring off into space. I felt angry again.

"How do you know that?!" she was not shaken by my sudden fierceness at all.

"She told me, 'I will be back someday, I promise.'" I was surprised.

"Ah, finally!" she suddenly exclaimed. We had reached a cave that seemed magical. When we entered the cave, it was very dark.

"Sit" my mother commanded. I automatically sat down. As my eyes adjusted, I could just make out my mother's face.

"All the clan medicine cats have had a sign." I don't know how, but I knew about clans. _Lillypad probably_ _told me when I was a kit._ My mother continued speaking.

"A vision of an eye filled with fire, and the shadow of a cat stepped into the ocean and turned it to blood. When I heard this, the eye part, I thought of you." The prophecy _did_ have something to do with me. I looked at the ground, unbelievingly_. The prophecy had described me as a killer_, I swallowed_. Was it me? Or another cat I knew? Gizmo? Lillypad? One of my 2 brothers? _

"What does it mean?" I murmured_. Was my anger going to destroy the forest?_

I realized it was eerily quiet.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" Talonfoot's voice broke the silence.

"Ya. What?" goldenpelt repeated.

My mother and I walked out. The setting sun's light burned my eyes since I was just adjusted to seeing in the dark.

I felt light headed and fell to the floor.

**Think it's the end? It's not! Keep reading!**

I woke up and saw another face in front of me that was unfamiliar.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed.

"Who is that? I thought you introduced me to everyone!" I asked out of breath.

"Flameeye, this is Roseclaw. During the night, a fox came and it had this poor cat in its jaws." My mother explained to me.

"She saved me!" said Roseclaw in a too loud voice.

"Well," I said looking around. "Welcome to the family."


End file.
